


Blessed Gifts

by ArielSakura



Series: Christmas Fluff [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Consensual, Epistolary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, No Underage Sex, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Harry is waiting for his Christmas present for Lucius to be ready. While he waits, he remembers the important moments of their history together.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Christmas Fluff [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1225067
Comments: 21
Kudos: 513
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas





	Blessed Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slayer_of_Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/gifts).



> The pairing and story are for Slayer_of_Destiny, who actually inspired me with her stories to start putting mine down 'on paper' so to speak. Thank you for all the inspiration and comfort that your stories have brought me over the years!! Merry Christmas! <3
> 
> This was written in response to the Word Orgy group's 'Twelve Days of Christmas' Challenge. This is 'Day 3' and the prompt was 'Gifts'.
> 
> And also to my amazing friend/alpha/beta [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate/works) not only for betaing this fic, but also for the aesthetic!!

Harry bit his lip as he counted three drops of blood into the potion sitting on the bathroom vanity. He stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked as he sat down on the toilet lid. The wait for the potion to show results was nearly ten minutes and Harry sighed as he cast a tempus charm to mark the wait. Muggle methods were faster in this circumstance, but he didn’t think they would work too well for him. Leaning back, Harry settled in for the wait, he wondered what the outcome of the potion would be, what Lucius would think of it; and his thoughts turned back to all those years ago. 

~*~*~*~*~ _Harry &Lucius _~*~*~*~*~

The first time Harry had met Lucius, he had been telling Draco off for his lack of decorum in Flourish & Blotts as he took the books his wife held and handed them back to Ginny. Books she had taken from her when Ginny had stood up to Draco. 

“Ah, Mr Potter. Lucius Malfoy, we meet at last.” His eyes roved over Harry’s scar with avid curiosity. “Forgive me,” he said after a moment, pulling himself back to his wellbred manners. “But your scar is legendary.”

Harry had drawn himself up to the full extent of his under-nourished twelve years. 

“My scar is nothing more than a reminder that a madman too cowardly to go by his own name killed my parents.” 

The corner of Lucius’ mouth twitched just slightly into a smile. Had Harry not been watching him closely, he wouldn’t have seen it. 

“Time will tell if your words are brave… or foolish.” Lucius’ eyes flicked over Harry’s form once more, assessing him for something - though Harry had been unsure as to what. “Goodbye, Mr Potter.”

And with that, he had swept himself and his son out the door, his wife dutifully following after she threw a sneer their way. 

~*~*~*~*~ _Harry &Lucius _~*~*~*~*~

Trying to stop a rogue bludger from annihilating him was both thrilling and terrifying. Harry wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep it up. He pulled up hard on his broom, looping it around and he saw a splash of white against the field. As he drew level once more and began heading away from the bludger and incidentally, toward the oddity on the field he realised it was an angry-looking Lucius Malfoy, standing beside an irate Madame Hooch.

He gestured for Harry to come toward him and Harry’s eyes darted to Madame Hooch who nodded and gave him the signal to fly on. 

Hoping he was interpreting them right, he flew over their heads only to hear a muttered incantation and the sound like a small explosion. Harry spun around, stunned to see pieces of smoking bludger littering the ground. 

Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the game drew to a halt. 

“The match is postponed!” she called, “Until the Hogwarts Governors can figure out why our Bludgers have gone rogue!” 

There were loud groans from the players and the students in the stand, but inwardly, Harry felt only relief and quite a bit of surprise. Someone was actually going to do something about this?

He looked over to where Lucius Malfoy was currently arguing with Dumbledore. 

“-I was merely acting in my capacity as the Chairman of the Hogwarts Governor’s and protecting a student. Something I shouldn’t have had to do, seeing as at least six members of staff were present, not to mention the Headmaster himself!”

Harry wondered what the small, strange warmth was that had flamed to life in his chest. 

~*~*~*~*~ _Harry &Lucius _~*~*~*~*~

Harry was exhausted and covered in filth. He was about to begin his tale about what happened in the Chamber of Secrets when someone knocked at the door to Dumbledore’s office. It opened to admit Lucius Malfoy and Harry felt that sense of warmth again, though it was quickly dashed with betrayal when he remembered the diary. 

“I’ve just come from dropping the mandrake restorative draught, Headmaster. The petrified students shall be good as new within a few hours,” he said, his eyes fixed on Harry’s state as he spoke. “What has _happened_ to you, Mr Potter?” 

Harry sneered, “I’ve just come from the Chamber, Mr Malfoy, the Chamber of Secrets. Killing an insane basilisk isn’t exactly a clean task.” 

Lucius grabbed the back of the chair in front of him, _“Excuse me?”_

“Perhaps you should start from the beginning, Harry?” Dumbledore suggested. 

Lucius sank into the chair next to Harry, turning it so that he faced him fully as Harry shrugged and began his tale. 

To say that Lucius and Dumbledore were horrified by what he told them was perhaps an exaggeration. Lucius was positively outraged at the fact Ginny had been taken, the fact there was a basilisk underneath the school, and that Lockhart, a _professor_ , had tried to obliviate two students and doom a third. Once Harry had gotten to the part about Riddle, Voldemort, and the diary his face had taken on an ashen quality and he had shared a significant look with Dumbledore. 

“Where did she get such a Dark artifact from?” he asked once Harry’s story was over. 

Harry jutted his chin out mulishly and looked him squarely in the eye. “I don’t know sir, but there was one other person who handled Ginny’s school books before she did.”

Lucius’s nostrils flared and his eyes grew cold as he realised what Harry was talking about. 

“I think you’ll find, Mr Potter, that there were two such individuals, and that I would _never_ endanger a child like that, no matter how much I disliked her father.” 

Harry held his gaze steadily and slowly relaxed. Nodding at Lucius as that betrayed feeling fading away. Lucius Malfoy wasn’t the bad guy he thought he was. It was his wife.

“Have you been seen by the mediwitch yet?” asked Lucius. “You need some rest, and perhaps a good dose of Dreamless sleep. Come,” he stood and gestured for Harry to follow him, “I’ll escort you. Dumbledore, I will be back to speak with you further.” 

“Of course, I am at your disposal,” Dumbledore said with a smile. 

Harry walked with Lucius Malfoy in silence toward the infirmary. “About what I said that day in Flourish & Blotts. You have shown that my first assessment was quite right, you are undoubtedly brave.”

Harry felt his cheeks warm, “I was just doing what was right, sir. I was scared the whole time.” 

Lucius hummed, “then that shows that you are not foolish. Bravery is not the absence of fear, but the choice to take action despite it.” 

Harry frowned, had he read that somewhere before?

“You are undoubtedly familiar with the author, Mark Twain?”

Now Harry remembered, it was a quote one of his old primary teachers had on the wall of their classroom. 

“Er- isn’t he a muggle, sir?” Harry asked as they reached the door of the Hospital Wing.

“And that makes the statement less true?” Lucius asked, arching an eyebrow at Harry. “I was under the impression one of your best friends is a muggleborn.”

“No! I mean- yes, Hermione’s one of my best friends, but sir- I thought…”

“What did you think, Mr Potter?” asked Lucius as he signalled to Madame Pomfrey. 

Harry went red, “I thought you didn’t like muggles, sir,” he mumbled. 

“Whatever gave you that impression?” Lucius asked. 

Harry had not been unable to answer him as it was at that point Madame Pomfrey saw the state he was in and rushed him into a bed. 

~*~*~*~*~ _Harry &Lucius _~*~*~*~*~

Harry had no more contact with Lucius Malfoy - except for the occasional sighting on the platform for the Hogwarts Express - until partway into his third year when he received a response to a letter he had sent the man. 

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I received your letter with much surprise. It truly speaks to your compassion to write such a plea._

_While I may not agree with your assessment of my son as a, how did you put it? Ah, an ‘ignorant twat’ I do concede that the accident only occurred because of his actions. Your pensieve memory was a nice touch, and I applaud your courage once more in braving Ms Pince’s fierce attentions in your dedication to save this creature. She is certainly a ‘scary fountain of knowledge’ - I remember her from my own time at Hogwarts and I do not believe her disposition would have lessened since my time there._

_I will see to it that no harm comes to the Hippogriff, Buckbeak. But he will be removed from the school premises - there is a sanctuary in Ireland that will take him. Be that as it may, consider this your forewarning that there will be changes to the curriculum for Care of Magical Creatures._

_Funds have been allocated for a Teaching Assistant to assist Professor Hagrid - his enthusiasm for the subject should not be regulated, and from your memory, he is a competent teacher - in his planning to ensure that_ _appropriate_ _creatures are being studied per the age and year level of the students._

_The other governors and I will continue to monitor the situation. The safety and learning of the students is, of course, our utmost priority._

_I hope your studies are progressing well. If there is anything else you feel should be brought to my attention, or if there is anything that I can do for you, please do not hesitate to contact me._

_Sincerely,_ _  
_ _Lucius Malfoy_

_PS: your owl is beautiful by the way. What did you name such a magnificent bird?_

~*~*~*~*~ _Harry &Lucius _~*~*~*~*~

Harry woke in the hospital infirmary to the sound of a raised voice. He had a vague memory of being rescued by ghostly peacocks of all things. Blearily he opened his eyes to see Minister Fudge blustering nearby, spinning his bowler hat between his fingers. 

“Now see here, Lucius! The public-”

“The public will turn on you in seconds if they hear that a _student_ was attacked. You _will_ remove the dementors from this school. Not only have they failed to stop Black from actually gaining access to the school and Gryffindor Tower. No! They have now come onto the grounds to attack a student during a Quidditch match. You _will_ withdraw them from the school immediately, or I shall withdraw my funding.”

Harry started to sit up. His movement was immediately noticed by Lucius and he swiftly moved to Harry’s side while he called for Madame Pomfrey. 

“How are you feeling, Mr Potter?” he asked, as he pressed a bar of chocolate into Harry’s hands. 

“Like I fell off my broom.”

Lucius chuckled, and Harry glanced up at him, surprised by the warm, rich sound. 

“Yes, well, fortunately, you weren’t hurt and the match has been rescheduled due to external interference.”

“External interference,” Harry muttered, “so that’s what they call a mass dementor attack.” 

Lucius chuckled again and Harry shivered as the sound did more to warm him than the chocolate. 

~*~*~*~*~ _Harry &Lucius _~*~*~*~*~

Harry was scared. He was separated from the Weasley’s and Hermione, and he had no idea what was going on. There were people being _levitated_ in the air and there were screams and frightened people all around him. He didn’t have his wand. He couldn’t see through the crowd. An elbow in his stomach made him double over and start wheezing. Which only served to make him an easier accidental target as people rushed past him. 

Suddenly, a hand clamped down on his shoulder and tugged him into an upright position. 

“Mr Potter! Are you alright?” 

Harry blinked harshly, his vision a little blurred as one of his lenses had been shattered, and he saw the somewhat familiar face and light blond hair of the man who he occasionally owled. Harry went a little cross-eyed as a wand came into his vision and a small flash of light left him blinking. But his vision cleared as his glasses were repaired. 

“Come on, let’s get you somewhere safe.” 

Lucius steered Harry out of the crowd and toward the nearby forest, keeping a tight but comforting grip on his shoulder.

“What happened, Mr Potter? How were you separated from the Weasleys?” he asked as they moved into the woods. 

“Mr Weasley, Bill, and Charlie all went to help the Aurors and to try and stop people panicking. I was with Fred and George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, and I tried to duck around these people and then I couldn’t find them. The crowd was just so… so… and I lost my wand-” 

Harry’s breathing started to pick up and Lucius quickly drew him to halt, one hand coming to rest on Harry’s chest.

“You need to calm down, Mr Potter, before you panic, breathe with me. That’s it. In... and let it out slowly.” 

As Harry felt himself calming, he heard a familiar voice shout from nearby.

“You better keep that bushy head of yours down, mudblood!”

Harry watched as the anger rushed over Lucius’ face and he quickly stalked around the nearby tree. Harry hurried after him.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy! How dare you use such despicable language! Where you get it from-” Lucius fell silent and Harry watched as he sneered at his wife. “Well, I know where you get it from, I just hadn’t realised the extent of your mother’s influence.”

Narcissa drew herself up, “And I hadn’t realised how far from the path my husband had wandered!” 

Lucius snorted derisively, “I was never on that path, Narcissa _dear,_ but if you are so keen to walk it again, go on,” he gestured behind him to where he and Harry had just come from, “Go and join them, they will be the first to show you that they don’t care about the ideals you wish to uphold. They won’t care how pure your _blood_ is. Go home, Narcissa.” 

She sneered and apparated away, without even a glance toward her son. 

Harry looked around Lucius’ body and saw Hermione and Ron standing there, looking quite shell-shocked. Hermione spotted him first. 

“Harry! Oh! Harry!” she cried as she sprinted toward him, quickly enveloping him in a breath-stealing hug. 

“Hey ‘Mione,” Harry mumbled through a mouthful of hair, “I’m alright.”

His eyes were drawn to where Lucius was thoroughly scolding his son from behind a privacy barrier. 

“Are you guys alright?” Harry asked as she pulled back. 

“Yeah, mate,” Ron said, “Bloody scary though, wish we could get out of here.”

“Indeed, Mr Weasley. This is no place for children. I will escort you to your home and send a message to your father.” 

“Mr Malfoy... “ Harry began, pausing when Lucius’ blue eyes fixed on him again. “Before we go, is there any way you can help me find my wand?”

“Of course, excuse me for forgetting.” His wand slid from his cane once more and snapped to his side, “ _Accio Harry Potter’s wand!_ ”

Harry watched eagerly and a few moments later, his wand zoomed into Lucius’ hand. It was handed back to him, hilt first, and Harry felt a rush of relief flood through him. 

~*~*~*~*~ _Harry &Lucius _~*~*~*~*~

After the debacle at the Quidditch World Cup - where it was discovered that Azkaban had actually played host to two escapes - Harry had thought this might actually be a quiet year for once. 

But then his name was drawn out of the goblet. 

Harry sat in the room with the other contestants, head between his knees as he listened to the adults shout about whether he should or should not be in the tournament. The door opened once more and a noise like a firecracker went off. Harry looked up in the ensuing silence to see Lucius Malfoy standing there, sneer in place as he took in the scene before him. 

“My, my, how utterly uninspiring the Headmasters of three such _illustrious_ schools appear.”

Harry felt a little bit of hope for the first time since his name had been called.

“Whatever could be so dire that this can’t be discussed like civilised, rational people?”

There was a sudden flurry of talking and Lucius simply held his hand up to quell the noise. Harry was shocked when it actually worked. 

“The solution to me appears merely that we ascertain if Mr Potter _did,_ in fact, put his name in-”

Headmistress Maxine began to shout again, “Of course he did-”

Lucius cut her off with a cold glare, “I said ascertain. I realise your native language is French, but surely you know it means _pour être sûr*_. All we need is a mere truth-revealing charm.” (*to be certain)

“So he can hoodwink that as well? Why not use Veriterserum?” Moody spat. 

Lucius narrowed his eyes thoughtfully as he answered, “Auror Moody, if you’re suggesting a fourteen-year-old boy, a Gryffindor no less, can beat a truth-revealing spell cast by someone much more magically strong than himself, then I can see why you left the Auror Corps. Veriterserum is a strongly controlled substance used only for criminal trials against adults _. Apollo’s Curse_ is more than strong enough with an immature core. Which is why the age limit was instigated in the first place.” 

“Who would cast this spell?” asked Snape. 

Lucius inclined his head, “Why Professor Dumbledore, of course, he is recognisably the most powerful person in this room; and we know that he would have no agenda to put Mr Potter into such a tournament. Would you oblige us, Headmaster?” 

“Of course,” Dumbledore murmured, he stepped forward and cast a spell Harry had never heard of before, it glowed white on the tip of the wand he pointed at Harry. 

Lucius moved toward him too and placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Squeezing gently in reassurance. 

“Mr Potter, did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?”

“No.”

“Did you ask someone to do it for you?”

“No.”

“Do you have any knowledge as to how your name came to be in the Goblet of Fire?”

Harry shook his head again, “No, sir.”

“Did you _want_ to enter the Triwizard Tournament held at Hogwarts this year?”

Realising the Lucius was trying to exculpate him from any blame, Harry smiled at him gratefully, “I might have killed a basilisk sir, but contrary to popular opinion, I don’t _like_ putting myself in danger. I never wanted to enter the tournament.”

Lucius smirked at him briefly before he turned back to the room at large. 

“There you have it, straight from the Sphinx’s mouth himself. Mr Weasley,” Lucius said, turning to Percy, “You have stepped into the role of your predecessor and assured us you knew the rules back to front, what do you know of the binding between the contestant and the cup? Is it the name or the magic which it binds itself too?”

Percy stepped forward, nervously clearing his throat before he squared his shoulders. 

“The Goblet cannot read, Mr Malfoy. So it instead latches onto what traces of magic are left on the paper, the last person to touch that paper, is the one who must compete. Unless they publicly named a champion whilst the Goblet was still lit.”

“The Goblet is out now,” remarked Dumbledore, “Whoever it was, will die upon completion of the first task should they not step forward.”

Silence settled over the room and Harry’s eyes were drawn to Professor Moody’s shifting feet. Looking at his face, Harry noticed that he looked… scared?

Subtly, as talk began to fill the room once more, Harry tugged on Lucius’ robes and was quickly granted his attention. 

“Professor Moody is acting weird,” Harry whispered. 

Just as Lucius and Harry looked back to the grizzled professor, he dug his flask out of his pocket and took a long sip. Quickly, Lucius was moving, unsheathing his wand and jabbing it beneath Moody’s jaw before he could lower the flask and pull his own wand. 

“ _Finite Incantatem,”_ Lucius snarled as he pulled the flask from Moody’s lips. 

Harry and the others watched horrified as Moody’s skin began to bubble and he cowered in his clothes. Harry would recognise that scraggly hair, those over-large teeth and that posture anywhere. 

“Peter Pettigrew!” McGonagall cried astonished. 

~*~*~*~*~ _Harry &Lucius _~*~*~*~*~

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Harry glanced at his watch, eight minutes had gone by with no change had occurred in the potion yet. 

Peter Pettigrew had quickly been arrested and taken into custody where he had been questioned under Veritaserum about his life since he faked his death. It had all happened so quickly after that. 

Sirius had been freed and given full custody of Harry. 

Voldemort had been found in a weakened state and forced to reveal his secrets. 

Amelia Bones, a particularly savvy witch, had even asked Voldemort for a way to remove his Horcruxes from the items they imbued and the historical artifacts were now on display in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. 

Careful co-operation with the Dementors of Azkaban had also seen the safe removal of the soul sliver within Harry. They had noticed it during Harry’s third year and came forward with the information once they realised Voldemort was to be no more. 

Harry had been approached by the ministry for his help in unlocking parseltongue spells that led to the complete destruction of Voldemort. And Harry had been there when they had thrown him through the Veil. 

Somewhere in all of the commotion about Voldemort and Pettigrew, Harry had noticed the small article stating the divorce of L.A.M and N.D.B of Wiltshire. He hadn’t realised the happy flip in his stomach then had been the beginnings of his crush. He had thought himself merely happy for Lucius to be away from the horrid woman he had been forced to marry. 

He and Lucius had kept up their correspondence. Draco hadn’t been very understanding of the fact in the beginning, but had begrudgingly come to accept their friendship. It helped when he and Ron started dating. But it hadn’t been until later in his sixth year, when Harry had met with Lucius for some advice on the legacy and financials his father had left him, that he had realised he was attracted to the older man. 

He had tamped his feelings down, knowing that no good would come of them until he was older and out of school. But once he graduated, Harry had done everything he could to gain Lucius’ romantic attentions. 

It had started with the guise of a graduation dinner, to which only Lucius had been invited. It started with little gifts of things Harry knew he would appreciate. It had been Harry showing up to the manor with Ron, knowing that he and Draco would have their tongues in each others’ mouths within minutes and seeking out ‘less hormone driven company’ - though his own rampaged to do the same. 

Explaining to Sirius had been a special treat. Sirius had frozen in place as Harry stammered his way through an explanation. Then he had risen, headed straight for the firewhiskey and downed two fingers of the stuff before returning to hug Harry. He had asked Harry if he was really sure about his feelings and if it wasn’t just some passing fancy. When he was assured it wasn’t, he had given Harry his blessing, and another ‘talk’ - this one much more inclusive and embarrassing. 

It had taken Harry nearly a year to make Lucius realise he was interested in him. Perhaps it would have taken longer, but Harry had come to the end of his patience with their friendship - and perhaps a little to do with the fact Draco had confided in Harry that his father had a date - Harry had flooed over to Malfoy Manor, stormed up to Lucius, ranted at him being an obtuse idiot before slamming their lips together. 

Immediately, he had pulled back from the kiss, nervous.

“Erm… was that… was that alright?” he remembered asking as he looked up into Lucius’ stunned face.

Lucius had blinked for a moment before he had finally reassured Harry’s nerves. 

“More than. Since that graduation dinner of yours… I began to see you in a new light. You’ve come so much further than your peers. But I was convinced you didn’t see me as anything other than a confidant.”

“You’ve been more than a confidant to me for a long time now.” 

Lucius had smiled and lifted a hand to shift Harry’s lengthening hair behind his ear, then he had yanked him back into a bruising kiss. It had been sometime later when they had parted and Lucius had asked him what had brought on his extreme reaction. 

It turned out that Draco and Ron were so sick of Harry and Lucius dancing around each other that Draco had lied about the date just to light a fire under Harry’s arse so to speak. 

Upon the realisation that they both felt the same way about the other, Lucius locked down the Manor for the weekend. No-one came in, and no-one went out. Harry and Lucius barely left the bedroom… except for the bathroom - and even then they showered together. 

That had been five years ago, and it still brought a smile to Harry’s face whenever he remembered that weekend. A year later, they had been married, and Lucius had taken Harry on an around the world honeymoon. Now… well, now they were about to start their next adventure. 

Harry smiled as the potion lightened to a lilac colour briefly before it settled to a vibrant emerald. 

Biting his lip to try and settle his excitement, Harry quickly slid the phial into his pocket and made his way downstairs. 

~*~*~*~*~ _Harry &Lucius _~*~*~*~*~

Lucius pressed a kiss to his cheek as Harry slipped into his lap. 

“You took a while love,” he murmured quietly, “everything alright?” 

Harry nodded, “Yeah, yeah everything’s perfect.”

Lucius looked at him a little puzzled, but he smiled nonetheless. 

“Finally!” Draco cried, “come on, let’s start, the sooner we-”

“Open presents, the sooner we can go to the Burrow.” Harry and Lucius chorused. 

“We know, Draco,” Lucius said warmly, “now come on, hand them out and we can have breakfast.” 

“Well, there’s no need to be rude about it,” Draco said huffily, his grin giving away his true feelings. 

“You can open mine first, Draco,” Harry said and he watched as Draco eagerly ripped into the gift, it always amused Harry how excited Christmas made Draco, like he was still a little kid. No matter how much he tried to deny it. Draco opened a rune encrusted stirring rod from Harry, and received some very rare potions ingredients from his father. 

Harry in turn, received a lovely cloak from Draco and from Lucius...

“Why am I holding what looks like some business transaction in Japanese?” Harry asked, amusement lacing his voice. 

Lucius shrugged and tapped the pages with his wand, translating them to English. “You loved Okinawa when we went, you said you could never get bored of visiting that area, so I brought us a holiday home.” 

Harry rifled through the pages, stopping when he came to a picture and floor plan of the house. 

“Holiday _house_? This is a mansion, Lucius!” 

He felt Lucius shrug, “Well, I know how you like to have all of the family together.”

Harry turned to him with a smile and kissed him softly, “You are too good to me, you know that right?” 

Lucius smiled back at him, “You deserve everything, why wouldn’t I give it to you?”

“Okay, okay, stop with the mushy stuff, I haven’t had breakfast yet and you two are making me nauseous,” Draco interjected.

Harry rolled his eyes, “Love you too, Draco.” 

Lucius snorted as Draco grabbed a gift from the pile, and threw it to his father, who opened it to find a complimentary cloak to the one he had given Harry. 

Harry levitated a gift over and put it in his lap. Lucius tugged on the ribbon to reveal a series of cross-stitch patterns. 

It might have seemed odd, but for those who knew Lucius well enough - that number consisting of a very inclusive two - Lucius liked to cross-stitch when he needed to keep himself occupied. He hated to sit idly and so when he really needed to think about something, he, well... cross-stitched. Harry liked to joke that it was his ‘plotting hobby’. 

Smiling at Harry, he began to rifle through the patterns, “There are a lot of Tolkien inspired themes here,” he said, “The Shire, Rivendell, Erebor…” 

Harry hummed, “Well, I thought perhaps we could frame these, the visuals might come in handy soon.” 

Lucius cocked his head at Harry, “How so?” 

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the phial, handing it to his husband. 

Lucius took it with shaking fingers. 

“Is this… Are you?” 

Harry nodded and Lucius swept him tightly into his arms, grasping the back of Harry’s head and pulling him in for a kiss. 

“Father? Harry?” 

They pulled back and Lucius’ bright smile showed the clear joy he felt as he pressed kisses to Harry’s face. One hand sliding down to caress his still flat stomach. 

“Harry’s pregnant, Draco,” Lucius finally said, “You’re going to be a big brother.” 

Harry looked nervously over to Draco, only to find him already on his way over to join them in a group hug. 

“That’s wonderful! Now can we go to the Weasley’s?” 

Harry laughed, “You go, we’ll follow you soon.” 

“That is an excellent idea,” Lucius purred as Draco quickly extracted himself from the hug and hurried to the floo. 

“At least wait for me to leave!” he called over his shoulder.

Though neither Harry or Lucius answered him, as they were far too engaged with each other. 

~ fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are welcomed and loved! <3  
> Love and muses!  
> Ariel


End file.
